


It’s All Our Home

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle





	1. Chapter 1

“Secrets? I love secrets.”

The unfamiliar voice echoed inside of David Turner’s head as he slept. 

“I always have, ever since I was a little girl. There was the secret of the little voice inside of me, telling me that I could do anything I ever wanted to because of the magic.

That’s what I first called my powers, the magic. It’s what the little boy next door called the different colors he’d see in people- his secret magic. He was the first person I told about mutation because, fair’s fair. A secret for a secret. 

I remember how exciting it was sharing our stories of what we did with the magic we had, all the hours of laughter while his mom would bake cookies. Until one day when daddy and mommy said I couldn’t go play because his mommy had died. 

It turned out she had secrets too, but they weren’t as magical.” 

Turner tossed around at the mention of his mother’s passing. Had he been awake he’d have asked the speaker how she knows but he couldn’t pull out of the dream. 

“After that I told a girl at school the secret I told my friend but she told the teacher. Mrs Carol got so upset that my parents and I said that, at my next school, I would make sure I didn’t talk about it. The little story I made up, that’s what they said it was. 

From then on I didn’t talk about you or me, or the man we saw floating over the park that day in ‘73 until I lost my parents and was found by the man that called my secret a gift. Charles- He saved my life.

He created a school of magic people and we all shared our secrets.” 

David had only spent a short time at the Xavier school before it was destroyed in 1983, very few people there knew about his life before except... 

“Jean!” 

He jumped out of his bed, fully conscious now, and headed toward the roof, almost drawn by an unworldly force. Which it was. He only paused once as he reached the door, he’d never been on the roof. 

“It’s okay,” her voice beckoned as the lock released and the door slowly opened revealing the woman herself.

“I heard about you on the news,” David screamed. “They said you killed your father.” 

“I did,” she yelled back. 

“And soldiers,” 

“It’s all true,” Jean looked back solemnly. 

“That you destroyed Genosha,” he inched toward his old friend, “and even turned on the X-Men.” 

The night air was crisp as it danced around them.

“For a time, but Charles,” Jean hesitated as he reached her. 

“I was mad, I got confused. There was this alien who was after my power and told me that they all were manipulating me. But Charles, he’d lied to spare me. After the accident that killed mom, my father rejected me but he made me believe they’d both died.”

David saw her, a swirl of reds and oranges but surrounded by the shimmering bubblegum pinks depicting the kindness and gentle nature he’d always loved about Jean, and reached out to hug her. 

  
  


“My father killed my mother,” he whispered, “he blamed her for her mental illness and told her we were better off without her because she was too much, so she...” 

“I know,” Jean hugged back. “I’ve seen the world and the stars, I soared the stars and the galaxies and defied time itself. I think I might have witnessed heaven itself David but it wasn’t enough.” 

“Greedy,” David took her hand and headed toward the stairs as they laughed. 

“I realized something, the most secret of all secrets. It didn’t mean anything without someone I loved with me.” 

“Oh Jean, I...” david hesitated. 

“No no, oh no. Not you,” she laughed. “No, Scott. I’d rather never leave the state again than spend a day without him or, for that matter, any of them. My family is my heaven.” 

“Ahh, that’s good.” He sighed, relieved. “I mean you’re great but I haven’t seen you in like ten years and before that, even more. Also I just got out of a bad relationship and my job was eliminated at the university so it wouldn’t be a great time to start a relationship, no matter how magical.” 

“Certainly wouldn’t be,” Jean smiled. “But could be a great time for a road trip with an old friend.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

There is just something about him?” David smirked as he put his overnight bag in the backseat of his Camry. “You show up before sunrise telling me how you’d trade the universe for a man and when I ask what’s so special about him that’s all I get.”

“I can’t explain it,” Jean giggled. “To be fair it wasn’t just him, it’s everyone. Haven’t you ever have that moment where you just realize you were so busy searching for something that you didn’t realize it was there all along?” 

“No,” David started the car. “Sounds nice though.”

“Well you will,” Jean smiled. “A woman just knows these things.” 

*

**

***

****

***

**

*

“Morning Scott,” Erik waved as he and Charles crossed the grass with his new puppy. 

“It’s noon,” The younger mutant laughed as he sat down next to the sign bearing Jean’s name. 

_ Hank said he does that every day,  _ Charles spoke into his partner’s mind.  _ He takes his lunch break and sits with her name for an hour or so.  _

“People grieve differently,” Erik whispered when he felt like they’d created enough distance. “He doesn’t have a grave to go to, maybe it’s where he feels closest to her.” 

“Poor kid, it’s been a year,” Charles said sorrowfully. “He’s young and smart, his whole life is still ahead of him.” 

“How long did you miss me? After Cuba I mean,” Erik lifted the little dog to his face. “Because I missed your Uncle Charles every single day for over a decade, yes I did.” 

“Point taken,” Charles laughed at the fluffy face smiling at him. “Should we pop over to watch the kids play? I can hear Peter starting P.E.” 

“Oh, that would be lovely,” Erik put a hand on Charles’s cheek. “They do love having an audience to show off for.” 

A lot had changed since the last time Jean had been to the Mansion on Graymalkin Lane. Along with the ones she’d witnessed firsthand- Raven’s absence being the biggest- Hank has taken over running the school, which had been renamed apparently, Charles had departed for retirement and subsequently returned with a fiancé. There was something, however, that always remained constant. 

“It’s feels the same,” David looked out in wonderment as the car approached the gate. “Kids playing in the back, the giant iron gate, and the building. I mean I know you said you rebuilt it with Magneto but my, God. It’s exactly the way it always was- right down to the doors.” 

“Erik,” Jean mumbled. 

“Huh?”

“His name is Erik. Magneto doesn’t exist anymore, and trust me, it isn’t.” 

Jean pushes her head back into the seat as she heard the new headmaster’s voice come out of the gate’s speaker system. In her hurry to get back to the ones she loved, it didn’t occur to her that she was still the person who destroyed Hank’s thirty year love affair. 

“Can I help you?” The voice echoed. 

“Umm Doctor McCoy,” David looked at Jean. “Hey, you might not remember me. I was a student here about a decade ago; my name is David Turner…”

“Of course, I do David. Welcome home,” Hank’s voice disappeared as the gate began to recede. 

“I’m going to shield myself from view until I talk to Hank,” Jean said in a labored voice as they approached the doors. “So do me a favor and pretend you’re alone. I didn’t leave on the best terms and I don’t want to scare anyone.” 

David nodded. 

_ You’re Home  _ Jean heard Charles’s voice as she headed toward the office he’d formerly occupied.  _ What a surprise. _

_ You as well,  _ she answered back telepathically as she scanned his thoughts.  _ And with Erik, it’s about damn time you two settled down together for good.  _

“Welcome,” Hank opened the office door before his jaw dropped. 

“Hank please, hear me out,” Jean whimpered as she walked in. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I hurt so many people and there’s no way I can ever fix everything but I want to try to make amends. You don’t have to forgive me, I don’t forgive myself really. I miss Raven- probably not as much as you but a lot. And all the time, she was like a mother to the X-Men and she refused to give up on me… not that I blame anybody who did. That’s not what I meant and not you certainly- or Erik. Saving you doesn’t fix what I did. I killed someone I loved- someone who was my family and…” 

“I forgive you, I did a long time ago,” Hank wrapped an arm around her. “I’m sorry for cutting you off. You asked me to hear you out but you were starting to spark.” 

“Just like that? I’m forgiven?” 

“Assuming I am as well? I mean I also tried to kill my family.” 

“Me?” Jean questioned. “Am I still family?”

“Obviously, and look at Erik. He and Raven were always trying to kill each other- you’ve seen the White House footage.” 

Jean smirked. 

“Not to mention Cuba, and Charles punching him in the face, him accidentally throwing a stadium on Charles, Alex trying to blast Erik, Scott tried to maim me, let’s face it Jean, this is sort of our thing around here. What can you do? Families fight.” 

“True,” Jean couldn’t help but cry. “What about the others?” 

“They’ll be as thrilled as I am,” Hank reassured. “We’ve all lost too many people, it would be nice to have one back.” 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Change is annoyingly difficult,” Scott plopped down on the grass near Raven’s grave. 

“At first, I liked being near the sign because it was a reminder that Jean’s legacy was still very much alive even if her body wasn’t, you know? When I’d felt particularly alone I would tell her about all of the things that were going on, all the times the children were growing up, that sort of thing. Then it just became a habit.” 

He shifted his position and started to eat a turkey sandwich on rye bread. 

“Everyone is probably worried, I know they think I’m crazy. And if they don’t yet, they will if they see me talking to your grave. I told Kurt how I’ve been dreaming she’s back and he said that I should move on and I get it, but my life changed the moment I met her and I don’t know how to be me anymore. Oh but Peter- Peter of all people- told me to go as slow as I needed.” 

Jean had wanted to apologize to Raven before reuniting with anyone else but stopped in her tracks when she saw her fiancé. 

“Maybe it’s just having Charles and Erik back that’s making things feel less permanent,”   
Scott sighed.

“I mean, never in a million years could anyone anticipate Charles Xavier retiring and letting the rest of us taking the reins to retire with Magneto. And on top of that miracle, the two of them move back here, no helmets or taking charge, and live in the little house in the back. You know, the one where the staff lived when you were growing up here that you and Hank said Jean and I should live in when we had chil…” his voice trailed off thinking of the life they’d never know. 

Scott, Jean whispered into his cerebellum in an attempt to soothe his pain. 

“Aaand now I'm hearing her voice in the breeze,” he shook his head. 

“Well it’s been a great talk, Raven. Thank you for always being there for all of us for so long and I’m sorry again about what happened in Red Hook. She didn’t mean it and I know that Jean would have never hurt any of us, least of all you or Charles, if she hadn’t had the accident that sent her powers off.” 

He got up, dusted off his pants, put a hand on Raven’s headstone, and began walking towards the main building without ever looking back toward the trees Jean had been hiding behind. 

“Men!” She huffed as she walked toward The stone. “So clueless.”

“ I mean you’re Charles’ little sister so you certainly get it. And you told me about how Hank said you weren’t pretty and how he flirted by taking blood over a plate of hostess cupcakes,” the redhead joked. “I’m preaching to the choir.” 

“You can’t imagine how much I want to be saying this face to face. “Jean sat next to the grave and pulled her legs into her chest. “One of those late night conversations we’d have; Ororo too. The three of us sitting at the table, drinking coffee and eating something delicious we managed to hide from the boys and their sweet teeth. Just laughing at whatever it was they’d done on this particular day.” 

“Scott’s right about Red Hook though,” she laid down on her side facing the image of Raven etched in marble. “After my parents, well my mom died, I thought it would be the worst pain imaginable. That there’d always be a part of me that was incomplete no matter how happy I could end up but Raven, you filled it. You are the mother I never thought I’d have. You told me that you’d take care of me, that you would protect me from whatever was going on inside of me and you did until I killed you too.” 

Her tears began to fall toward the ground in small red drops as she began to get up. 

“I know you’d forgive me, and that you do, wherever you are out there. You’d tell me I was just like Erik, like you always did when I would start getting irrational or overdramatic. Probably joke again about him secretly being my father and how Peter was my big brother. And then you would have told me that I should go find Scott before he accidentally locked himself in the shower again.” 

Jean called blue flowers from a nearby bush and arranged them just so before walking away. 

“I love, let’s do this again sometime.”


End file.
